The New Kid
by 7RedCards
Summary: Jacklyn is a new addition to Freddy's in 1987. She soon forms a bond with them, especially Foxy. But when Foxy cracks under stress and bites someone, he becomes reclusive. When a new guard arrives, can they keep their secret from her? AU where the murders never happened! Animatronics are organic! Meaning they have organs and stuff. (CANCELLED.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: here's my new story! No relationships in this (sorry)! Anyway, this focuses mostly on Foxy and a new animatronic introduced. Hope you all like it!**

I'm in my box, waiting for the manager of my new home. I'm nervous, of course. I've just recently been activated.

"Are you ready Jacklyn?" Mr. Fazbear asks. I fidget a little before answering.

"I'm scared." He sighs.

"You have nothing to worry about. They'll love you!" He tells me. I bite my lip.

"The kids or the the people I'll be working with?" I ask quietly.

"All of them!" He exclaims cheerfully. "We're here!" He pushes me through a door and opens the box. It looks like a resteraunt. There's a stage and an area called Pirate's Cove that's obscured by purple curtains.

"Alright, guys! She's here!" Mr. Fazbear calls out. I start to bite my nails, but put my hand back down and look at the floor instead. I hear several pairs of footsteps, and I step behind Mr. Fazbear.

"He-hello everyone." I stutter, still not looking up.

"Aww, she's adorable!" A female voice exclaims. A deep male voice replies.

"You must be Jacklyn! It's nice to meet you!" He holds his dark brown, furry hand out. I give him my own sand colored hand to shake. I look up to see a bear wearing a black bow tie and hat, a purple rabbit with a red bowtie, and a yellow chicken with a colorful bib that says 'let's eat'. I wave shyly. Mr. Fazbear looks towards the Cove.

"Isn't Foxy coming out to meet her?" He asks. The bear looks at the curtains.

"He's really tired. The kids keep getting rougher and rougher." He replies. The rabbit rolls his eyes.

"You're telling me. Can't keep their hands to themselves." Then he looks at me. "Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Bonnie, this is Chica and Freddy." I nod and look away.

"My name's Jacklyn." I say. Then I look towards Pirate's Cove. "Can I meet Foxy?" I ask. Freddy hesitates, but nods. I walk into the cove. In the far corner of the room is a red fox leaning against the wall. He's wearing an eye patch, and one of his hands is a hook. I walk up to him and shake his shoulder. He barely opens his eyes (the eyepatch is up), then growls softly.

"Get lost." He mutters, turning over. I sit by him.

"I like pirates." I tell him. He cracks a smile.

"I doubt ye've been alive long enough to know what a pirate is, lass." He says. His voice is deep and rough, but not scary.

"I may be eleven, but I'm not stupid." I deadpan. He laughs.

"Ye've got spunk. I'll give ye that." We sit in silence for awhile. Foxy breaks it. "Ye...want to hear a story?" He asks. I grin.

"If you want to." I reply. He grins back and starts telling me stories about sailing and swordfighting. He tells them with real emotion, so much that I can imagine it. My eyes start to droop. He notices and lays me down on a bed.

"Good night Foxy." I mutter. He smiles.

"Good night, lass." He replies. I dream about sailing on a ship. I wish I really could...

**Authors Note: what do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! By the way, thanks to Crazy Bird 101 for letting me use the organic animatronic idea! And to be clear, Jacklyn is a Jackal. She's supposed to help interact with the kids. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: hey! I just want to thank you guys for liking my stories so much! It means a lot, so thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

I'm backstage, waiting for Freddy to announce my arrival. What am I supposed to say? What if I mess up? What if they don't like me? I shake my head and listen as they finish a song. Why are all of them children's songs? Heck, I'd rather hear heavy metal after only hearing Row, Row, Row Your Boat ONCE! The little kids cheer.

"Alright, kids! It's time for you to meet our new friend Jacklyn the Jackal! Come on out Jacklyn!" Freddy calls. I freeze up. After a little silence, Freddy speaks again. "Aww, she must be shy! Come on kids, let's see if we can get her to come out!" Kids start calling my name loudly. I grin and walk onstage.

"Hey kids!" I say cheerfully. "My name's Jacklyn! I'm glad to meet you all!" They cheer, then I remember that it's a kid's birthday today. I turn to Bonnie.

"So Bonnie!" I say. "Who's special day is it today?" Bonnie grins and points at a small girl with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks about eight or nine. I jump offstage and walk up to her, hoping I'm not doing anything I'm not supposed to. But I don't look back, or I'll lose my nerve. I stop in front of the girl. "Hey there! What's your name?" I ask in a friendly voice. This is actually really fun! She smiles.

"My name's Carley!" She says. I smile.

"That's a sweet name! How old are you today, Carley?" I ask. She grins happily.

"I'm eight today!" She exclaims.

"That's great! You're getting to be a big girl, aren't you?" I ask. She nods proudly, and I laugh. Then I turn back toward the stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are grinning at me. I skip (yeah, I skip. Deal with it) back onto the stage. Chica turns to Freddy.

"Hey Freddy! Isn't it about time Carley met Foxy?" She asks. Freddy grins.

"You're right Chica! Jacklyn, see if you can get Foxy out here!" He says to me. I grin and run to Pirate's Cove. I barely open the curtain.

"Foxy! Come on out!" I call. No answer. I walk into the cove. Foxy's sitting down on the bed. "Are you okay Foxy?" I ask. He looks at me and blinks.

"What? Oh! Aye, I'll be fine. Is it time fee me ta go on already?" He asks. I start to get worried, but I just nod. Then I leave, putting on a smile again.

"Alright kids! Let's give a warm welcome to my good friend, Foxy the Pirate!" I announce. Foxy dashes out of the cove, and the kids cheer for him loudly. Well, he's popular! A lot if kids are screaming excitedly. Foxy jumps onstage.

"Ahoy, kids! How're ye doing today?" He asks. Everyone cheers. Foxy turns to Freddy. "Freddy, ye don't mind if I steal these kids fer my crew, do ya?" He asks. Freddy grins and shakes his head.

"Not at all Foxy! As long as you bring them back!" He says to Foxy. Foxy grins.

"Aye, I promise! And my word be my bond!" Foxy promises. Then Foxy heads back into the Cove, the kids and parents right behind him. Bonnie grins at me.

"You're a natural!" He praises me. I smile.

"Really?" I ask. They nod. Then we hear screaming. Not happy screaming either. Terrified screaming. We run into the Cove to see parents picking kids up and carrying them outside and leaving. What's going on? Then I see Foxy. He's looking at the ground, fear and regret evident on his face. He's looking down at something, and his face is matted with something dark red. What is that? I try to make out what he's looking at, but Freddy hugs me and twists around so I can't see.

"Don't look!" He exclaims. I try to break free, but Freddy's really strong.

"What is it? What happened to Foxy? What's wrong with Foxy?!" I ask, hoping he didn't get hurt. I finally twist away and run toward Foxy. Before I reach him, a coppery smell fills my nostrils. I cough, but keep going until I can see what Foxy's staring at. It's a little boy. And there's a chunk of his head missing. Fear, shock, and a sick feeling rushes through me all at once. I look at Foxy and realize what's on his mouth. Blood. He looks at me, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Foxy whispers. I hear sirens and Freddy calling to me, but I only stare at Foxy. Then I turn and run to a garbage can, where I throw up. I hear paramedics coming in and taking the boy away.

**Authors Note: aww! Sad and gory! Never a good mix! Anyway, hope you liked it! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: hey guys! I'm feeling bored and my cousin just went to sleep, so here's another chapter! Hope you like it! And I'm updating the final chapter of New Life tomorrow!**

When the paramedics finally leave, I sit up against the wall and pull my knees to my chest. Foxy still hasn't moved. I get up and slowly walk over too him.

"Are you okay?" I ask, touching his arm. He steps back away from me.

"Get out." He whispers. I blink.

"Huh?" I ask, not sure I heard him right. He looks up and pushes me out of the Cove.

"GET OUT!" He yells. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I flinch. He stops, then turns and walks back into the Cove.

"Foxy?" I call out quietly. He stops and looks back at me. Then he goes into the Cove, closing the curtains behind him. Someone takes my hand. I turn to look at them. Chica.

"Come on. Mr. Fazbear wants a word with us." She says. I look back at Pirate's Cove.

"What about Foxy?" I ask. She looks sad. She pulls me toward an office. Mr. Fazbear is in there with Bonnie and Freddy.

"Do any of you know what caused Foxy to do this?" He asks worriedly. I feel tears building up in my eyes.

"It was because of me. It's my fault." I whisper. They all stare at me in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Fazbear asks.

"I knew something was wrong with him. But I made him come onstage anyway. It's all my fault." I say. They stare at me silently as I cry. Chica hugs me.

"No, Jacklyn. This isn't ANYONE'S fault. Foxy had always been put under more stress than any if us. He hasn't been sleeping. We knew that, but we wanted you to meet him. He must've cracked when that kid...did whatever he did." She says. Mr. Fazbear looks at a poster.

"The parents said that the kid was being bratty and insulting Foxy. He always had a temper, but he can usually control it...lack of sleep must've made him irritable." He guesses. I sit down on the floor.

"What's going to happen to Foxy?" Bonnie asks. Mr. Fazbear sighs sadly.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to keep Foxy from performing anymore to avoid being sued." He tells us. I start to cry again. This time, Freddy hugs me. Chica looks down.

"This will DEVESTATE him. He loves those kids." She says. Bonnie looks around.

"Who wants to tell him?" He asks. I stand up.

"I will." I say, leaving the office before they can argue. I walk to the Cove and open the curtains. Foxy's curled up on the bed, facing the wall. I approach him and shake his arm. He sends me a glare, and I step back.

"What do ye want?" He asks. I sigh, praying that I won't cry in the middle of this.

"Foxy...Mr. Fazbear says...that he can't let you perform anymore." I whisper. His eyes widen, and he sits up.

"What?" He asks, getting up. "What?!" I look down.

"I'm so sorry, Foxy." I say. He sits back down and rubs his eyes with his hand. Then he yells and bangs his hook against the wall. I yelp and jump back as Foxy leaps up and punches the wall. He pulls his hand back and stares at his knuckles as they start to bleed. Then he punches the wall again. And again. And again. I grab his arm.

"Stop! You're going to break your arm!" I exclaim. He shakes me off and hits the wall again. Then he turns and kicks over a prop that he uses for shows. It makes a loud SMASH as it hits the ground.

"IDIOT!" He shouts, slicing another prop as he swings his hook at it.

"Stop, please! Foxy you're scaring me! STOP IT!" I scream. He stops and looks at me. Tears are rolling down my face. He screams loudly. It has anger, sadness, and hate all at once. I hug him tightly, tears Matting the fur on my muzzle. He pushes me away.

"JUST GET OUT!" He yells.

"NO!" I yell back. His expression darkens. For the first time, I'm scared of Foxy. Even when I saw that boy's body, I wasn't scared of Foxy. But the way he looks now...he looks like a killer. The dried blood on his muzzle doesn't help. He grabs me by the arm and shoves me out. I trip and hit the floor hard. I whirl around. Foxy's face is full if guilt. He runs back into the Cove. Bonnie picks me up off of the floor.

"Come on, let's leave him alone." He whispers. Then he carries me to a bedroom and lays me down. I turn over and cry myself to sleep.

**Authors Note: more sadness! Anyway, I hope you all liked it! I'm going to go to bed now, love you guys and good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: hey guys! I honestly want to cry from happiness! I got over 100 reviews on New Life! I love all of you! You guys are awesome!**

I wake up in the middle of the night, and can't fall back asleep. So I get up and head to Pirate's Cove to check on Foxy. I hear him talking to Freddy. I know it's bad, but I listen to them.

"I don't know what happened, Freddy! It was an accident! Just keep Jacklyn away! I don't want her hurt!" Foxy says. Freddy sighs.

"Even if I try, she'll find a way. She's smart." He replies.

"I know the lassie be smart! Just keep her away!" Foxy exclaims. I step on a poster that had fallen. It makes a loud crinkling noise, and I freeze as they stop talking. Freddy sighs.

"Alright Jacklyn, come on out." He calls. I slowly walk in, my head down.

"Sorry...I couldn't sleep." I mutter. Freddy comes over and takes my hand. Then he starts to lead me back to my room. I turn to Foxy. "Good night." I say quietly. He turns away and closes the curtains.

"You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations." Freddy scolds me. I nod, then look back at the Cove.

"Will Foxy be okay?" I ask. Freddy nods.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He says vaguely. I frown.

"I hope you're right." I mutter. He stops, kneels down to my level, and hugs me.

"It'll be okay. I promise." He says. I nod and he leads me into my room. I lie down, and he stands up. "I'll be back." He tells me. He leaves the room. He comes back in a minute with a music box. He sets it down on a desk by my bed and winds it. It plays an unfamiliar, but pretty song.

"I like this song." I mutter, my eyelids drooping. Freddy smiles.

"It's called the Toreader March." He says. I nod and close my eyes. I fall asleep in another minute.

**Authors Note: hey! Hope you liked it! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: hey! I'm in the middle of a PM battle with Tatari and Miki...I might not make it back alive, but enjoy!**

When I wake up, I hear Chica humming and the oven beeping. I go into the kitchen to see Chica cooking.

"What's that?" I ask. Chica smiles and pulls it out as the oven beeps again.

"Breakfast, silly. I hope you like biscuits!" She exclaims. I shrug.

"I...don't know." I reply. Bonnie comes in just as Chica gasps dramatically.

"What?" Bonnie asks. Chica stares at him.

"Jacklyn has never eaten biscuits!" She exclaims. Bonnie blinks.

"Is that all?" He asks. Chica stares.

"Has the world gone mad?!" She asks. I shrug.

"I wouldn't know. I live in a pizzeria. A madhouse is normal for me." I say, making Bonnie laugh.

"No kidding!" He says. Chica gives us both biscuits. I eat mine in one bite. It's delicious!

"Oh...my...God..." I say quietly. Chica grins.

"See what you've been missing?" She asks. I nod slowly as Freddy comes in. Upon seeing my awestruck face, he turns to Chica.

"She ate a biscuit, didn't she?" He asks. Chica nods and grins evilly. Bonnie looks at Freddy.

"How's Foxy?" He asks. Freddy forces a smile.

"He's okay. Chica, why don't you deliver him some breakfast?" He asks. I grab a biscuit and stand up.

"I've got it!" I say, walking to the Cove and opening the curtains. Foxy's sitting on the bed, his eyes focused on the floor. I hand him the food. He looks at it dully, then turns away. I sit by him and try again. He sighs and takes it, but makes no move to eat. I try something to cheer him up. I hug him, but he almost instantly pushes me away.

"Just leave me alone, Jacklyn." He mutters. I shake my head.

"I don't care about what happened. I just want my friend back." I reply. He growls and stands up. I don't even blink. He sits back down. Then I hear the front door open.

"Welcome to your new job, Mike." Mr. Fazbear says. I look through the curtain to see Mr. Fazbear talking to a boy about 18 years old. He has black hair and bright blue eyes. I run up to him. He jumps back in surprise.

"Hey! My name's Jacklyn! What's yours?" I ask cheerfully. Mr. Fazbear grins.

"Mike, this is Jacklyn. Our newest addition." He introduces us. I put my hand out, and Mike shakes it. He smiles at me. I turn back and run into Pirate's Cove. Foxy still hasn't moved.

"Foxy? Can...can you tell me a story?" I ask, hoping he might say yes.

"No! Why won't ye just go?!" He asks.

"Because I care about you!" I answer. He stares at me. I hug him again. This time, he hugs back.

**Authors Note: hope you enjoyed it! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: hey! I'll be focusing on this story and Family Ties! Hope you like it!**

Chica and I are in the kitchen and watching a cooking show. Chica's panicking because she doesn't like to miss any of the dialogue. And Bonnie has chosen this time to practice his guitar in the living room. Loudly.

"Jack! What did they say?!" Chica asks. I sigh, wondering how Bonnie can't hear her.

"To stir until the dough thickens." I tell her. Bonnie starts to play louder.

"Okay, now what?" Chica asks.

"To pour it into a medium pan and put on the toppings." Bonnie plays even louder.

"Okay, and then?"

"I don't know, I can't hear...BONNIE FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP!" I yell. Bonnie and Chica stare at me. I take the remote and rewind until I hear it. "Okay, it said to turn the oven up to 400°." I call to Chica. Bonnie's still staring with wide eyes.

"You are one scary kid." He tells me carefully. I grin in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. But you were being really loud." I say, grinning. Bonnie laughs.

"Remind me to never make you angry." He tells me. The oven beeps.

"It's ready!" Chica sings. I cheer loudly and run into the kitchen. Chica cuts the pizza and hands me a slice. I take a large bite, and immediately feel my taste buds almost explode.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." I whisper. Chica looks freaked out.

"Your eyes are dilated." She says. Oh...creepy. Then I see Mike come in. I grin and dash over to him.

"Hey Mike!" I almost yell. He grins when he sees me.

"Hey Jacklyn! I'd love to hang out with you, but I have to go to the office." He says. Office? What office?

"There's an office here?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah. I'm supposes to make sure no one breaks in at night. You can come and help if you want. Do you have a curfew or something?" He asks. I shake my head. He grins. "Great! I start at midnight! Which is in...ten minutes! Crap!" He runs. I get back to the kitchen and see Freddy talking to Bonnie and Chica. They're both grinning creepily.

"Remember, move to the kitchen at 4 and stay until 6. Bonnie, leave at 3 and just give him a few-"

"Give who?" I interrupt him. Freddy turns to me and smiles.

"It's nothing. Shouldn't you go to bed?" He asks. I frown.

"I'm not tired. And I want to help Mike." I say. Freddy looks a little mad. It's only a bit, but a shiver runs down my spine.

"Go to bed, Jacklyn. NOW." He says. I cross my arms stubbornly and shake my head.

"You aren't my dad." I tell him. Bonni and Chica look at me with wide eyes.

"Jacklyn, do what Freddy says please?" Chica asks.

"NO." Then I run down the hallway that Mike went down. I run in and see Mike looking at a clock. It hits twelve. He sees me and smiles as I sit on the desk.

"Hey! What's up?" He asks. I flash him a thumbs up and look at a cute cupcake plushie. Then Mike uses a word that I don't know. I turn to him.

"What does that mean?" I ask. His eyes widen.

"Nothing, just don't use that word. Bonnie scared me." He apologizes. My eyebrows furrow and I look at the tablet he's looking at and yelp. Bonnie's standing in the backroom and staring at the camera. His eyes are black!

"Oh my God..." I whisper.

**Authors Note: uh oh! Hope you liked it! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: hey guys! FNACP here! So, I know I've been making some pretty short chapters for this, so I'll be making this longer! Hope you like it! For all of you that are also Family Ties fans, a poll is up on my profile concerning it! Enjoy!**

I whimper at how terrifying Bonnie looks. If it's Bonnie at all. It looks so different compared to the sweet, friendly rabbit I know. Mike looks just as scared. He looks through the cameras and sighs with relief.

"Bonnie's the only one that's moved. We'll be alright, don't worry." He tells me. I shiver again and scoot closer to him on the desk.

"That doesn't look like Bonnie...his eyes..." I whisper. Mike rubs my back.

"Don't worry, you're safe. If they try to get in, I can just close the doors. See?" He presses a button, and a metal door slams down. It goes back up when he presses it again. I see a gauge on the tablet that says power left. It says 90%. I see a white button below the red one. I click it, and a light flashes on in the doorway. I click it again and it turns off. Mike keeps looking through the cameras, wincing every once in a while when Bonnie shows up. I sit nervously for awhile. Then I hear Mike start to breathe deeply. "I can't find him!" He exclaims. I look at the door. I walk up to it and flick on the light. Bonnie's standing right there! I scream and close the door as he reaches out to grab me.

"Oh my God! Bonnie, stop! You're scaring me!" I yell. I check the light again. He's still there. I run over to Mike to see his face has gone pale.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod, then check the light. He's gone, so I open the door. Mike finds him back in the party room. I see that Mike keeps skipping over one camera. I click on it to see Pirate's Cove. The curtain's wide open, and Foxy's gone. No...not Foxy too...I grab a flashlight and look out the hallway. I see Foxy running straight at me! I jump back and close the door. Foxy bangs on the door a few times before leaving. I open the door again and check the light. All clear. I look at a clock. 5:45, just fifteen minutes!

"It's almost six! We can do this!" I say determinedly. Mike nods and keeps checking the cameras and the power. Chica leaves at some point, but I hear her moving around in the kitchen. Thank God. And then, a bell chimes throughout the building. Mike and I cheer and high five each other. Then Mike grabs his stuff, and we run to the entrance.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says. My eyes widen.

"You're coming back?!" I ask in shock. He smiles.

"I'll be fine with you helping me." He tells me. I smile back and he leaves. Then I turn to see Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy coming onstage. They look at me guiltily. When they come towards me, I run past them to my room and slam the door. There's no lock. Shoot! I slide under the bed and press myself against the wall. The door opens, and they come in.

"Jackie? Come out and let us explain!" Chica calls. I tuck myself into a corner and curl up so I'll be less noticeable if they look under here.

"Jacklyn, please come out! We didn't mean to scare you!" Bonnie says. I see Freddy kneeling down. He looks under the bed and immediately sees me.

"Jacklyn, come on out. Please?" Freddy asks, reaching out to me. I shake my head adamantly and curl up tighter.

"Go away!" I tell him. He sighs and tries to grab my leg. I scream and kick out, catching him square in the jaw. He cries out in pain and jumps back. Bonnie leaves the room.

"Are you alright?" Chica asks. Freddy nods and looks at me again. He doesn't look angry, just sad.

"Please, Jacklyn. We won't hurt you." He tells me softly. I shake my head again. Then Bonnie comes back in with someone in tow. The new person leans down and looks at me. Foxy.

"Come on out, lass. I swear we won't hurt ya." He promises. I shake my head, remembering how he had tried to get into the office.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask quietly. Foxy looks sad.

"We'll tell ya, just come out. How about I tell ya another story tonight? Ye can spend the night in me cove again." He offers me with a soft smile.

"No. I have to help Mike tonight." I say. He grins apologetically.

"Sorry, lass. I meant the day. Ye need yer rest. Come on out." He says, reaching his hand out. I hesitate, then take his hand and crawl out. He sits on the bed, and I sit with him.

"Jacklyn, we attack the guards because we HAVE to. We don't control it. You know how we still have circuits in our brains?" Freddy asks. I nod. "Well, we have something called a night mode. When we go to sleep, that mode takes over and we...sleepwalk, so to speak. When we see a night guard, our night mode circuits think that they're metal endoskeletons. You know, the metal skeletons we have?"

"Yeah. We have organs and blood, but we have metal instead of bone." I say. Freddy nods.

"And our immediate reaction is to try and stuff him into an old suit. In the backroom, there are old costumes that were used in the 1980's*. And we have old night mode circuits. The problem is that the suits have wires inside them. So it kills the guards." He says.

"But what about what you guys were saying earlier? About planning where to go?" I ask.

"If we're awake when our night mode activates, we can partially control what we do. We try to find ways to fight against it. Like how Chica goes into the kitchen. But when we see the guards, we lose all control. Even if we're awake. If we scare the guards, that temporarily pulls us back into control. Because we don't like to scare people." He explains.

"Why don't I have a night mode?" I ask.

"You were made with new technology, so you don't need it. But we do, or we lock up. Meaning our endoskeletons stop working." I nod, then look at them.

"Were you going to hurt me?" They look guilty.

"Honestly...we don't know. Bonnie says that he saw you the way you are, but he didn't know what he was going to do if he caught you." Chica says. My eyes start to droop, and I lean against Foxy. He picks me up and carries me to the Cove. He lies me down on the bed and tells me another story. I smile and take his hand. As I fall asleep, he squeezes mine.

"Sweet dreams, lass."

**Authors Note: that. Is. Adorable! I hope you guys like it too! *:this takes place in 2015, and I'm speeding up our technological advancements a bit. I think. Do we already have organic animatronics? Anyway, vote on the poll all you Family Ties fans! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: hey! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! By the way, to the guest that said this should be a Mike/OC fanfic, I'm kind of going for a brother/sister thing here.**

I wake up to hear Freddy and the others playing music. There must be another party. I yawn and get out of bed, realizing that my thick fur is tangled up. I sigh and comb my hand through it. Goddangit! Stupid hair! I growl and just head to my door, peeking out to watch the show. I open my door and quietly come out. I see Mike sitting at a table in the corner. I grin and run up to him.

"Hey Mike!" I greet him happily. He looks at me and grins tiredly.

"Hey Jackie! What's up?" He replies. I sit by him.

"I just woke up. Where you here?! Shouldn't you be resting?" I ask. He rubs my hair.

"Relax, I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead and join them on the stage?" He suggests. I nod, then turn to him.

"They said that they're sorry. They can't control what they do at night." I tell him before heading to the crowd. Every kid I pass by grins at me. I smile back and walk onstage.

"It looks like Jacklyn's decided to join us!" Freddy announces. Kids a cheer as I wave to them happily.

"Hey kids! Are you all having a good time?" I ask. They all yell yes. I see Mr. Fazbear sitting at the far end if the room, opposite of where Mike is. He's smiling, but he looks wary for some reason. I notice that a few parents do too. And they're all looking at me. I ignore them and look around through the crowd. "Alright, is it someone's birthday today?" I ask. Two identical girl raise their hands. Twins! Awesome! I grin widely and jump off the stage. As I walk to them, I see Mr. Fazbear mouthing something out. I can't tell, but I think I know what it is.

"Get back onstage." Why? I reach the girls.

"And how old are these little princesses?" I ask. The both smile.

"Seven!" They say at the same time. I grin and look at a woman sitting beside them. She looks like them.

"You must be their mother! I have to say, you have two just ADORABLE kids!" I tell her. She smiles at me, but it's a little unsure. I turn back to the girls. "I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" I say and walk towards the kitchen. I immediately look around for the cupcake mix. I pour it in a bowl and follow the instructions to make two. As I pull out some pink frosting, Mr. Fazbear walks in.

"You shouldn't have done that." He says. I look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? I just asked them how old they were today." I tell him as the oven beeps and I pull the cupcakes out and cover them in frosting. Then I put a candle in each one.

"The whole town is still talking about Foxy. So I can't let you just go anywhere during the day." He explains. I frown as I light the candles.

"You may have bought and activated me, but you don't own me. You can't force me to stop doing my job. And I honestly couldn't care less what people think." I say as I put the cupcakes on a blue tray and carry them back to the party room. I head to the twins and set the cupcakes down in front of them. They cheer. "Now why don't we all sing the Birthday Song?" I ask. The twin girls grin as the crowd and I sing to them. They blow out the candles. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica watching me. And they don't look happy.

/time skip/

I walk into the kitchen after the party. As I hum to myself, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Mr. Fazbear walk in. I turn to them and smile widely.

"Hey guys! Today was fun, wasn't it?" I ask. They don't smile back. They look a little mad.

"Jacklyn, why did you leave the stage?" Freddy asks. I look at him.

"Because that's what I did yesterday, and I didn't see any reason not to. That and I wasn't told to do otherwise." I answer, then turn back around and start making pancakes.

"You can't come offstage anymore." Mr. Fazbear says. I turn to him, forcing down my frustration.

"We've already talked about this. None of you own me. Therefore, you can't MAKE me do anything!" My voice is rising by the end. Freddy takes a step closer, and I take a step away.

"Jacklyn, this is the only warning I'll give you. Don't go offstage again." Freddy says lowly. I smirk defiantly and walk up to him.

"Or what?" I ask. He growls, and his eyes darken. I force myself to stay still. Bad choice. Freddy picks me up until we're eye to eye.

"Pray that you never find out." He warns. I remember the word that Mike called Bonnie last night and use it on Freddy.

"F***er!" I yell. Their eyes widen and Freddy drops me to the floor. I land on my rear. Then I leap up and dash into my room. I slam the door shut and move my bed in front of it. The bedpost lodges under the knob, so you can't turn it. I grin in relief as Freddy tries to open it.

"JACKLYN OPEN THE DOOR!" Freddy shouts. I shiver at how creepy his voice has gotten.

"Go away!" I yell. My mouth feels weird. Maybe because I used a word I'm not supposed to use. Freddy hits the door, and it scoots open a bit. I see a vent and stand on my bed to reach it. It's screwed on! Shoot! But they're big enough to unscrew with a coin. I see one on the floor and grab it. Then I unscrew the grate and climb into the vent just as Freddy knocks the door open. I crawl further into it as I turn my head to see the top of his hat. I...am in some big trouble.

**Authors Note: what do you think? Hoped you liked it! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: hey! So, I'm thinking of making a story where the main character is Mike's nephew, and he sneaks into work with him (after being told specifically that he can't come) and meets the animatronics. What do you think? I'll probably make the first chapter after this. Enjoy!**

I can still hear Freddy calling me as I crawl through the vents. At some point, I'm in the office vent. I see Mike sitting in the chair, fast asleep. I make sure that no one's around, then unscrew the grate. I pull it in and silently jump down. I enter the office and close the doors. Since it's still on the main power, we can't run out. I sit by him and him You Are My Sunshine for five minutes. Mike starts to stir, and I grin widely. Then I sit in front of his face and try to snarl. He opens his eyes and sees me. He uses a different word this time and falls out of his chair.

"Uh oh! I'm sorry!" I exclaim, laughing as he gets up and glares at me, then starts to laughs too.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. I look out the door windows.

"I called Freddy that word you told me not to use because they don't want me to come offstage anymore." I explain. Mike stares at me for a minute.

"Do you realize how childish that sounds?" He asks seriously. I give him a blank look.

"Mike, technically speaking I'm barely a week old. So I'm bound to act childish. Doesn't mean I'm stupid though, if that's what you're implying." I deadpan. He rubs my head.

"Apparently, it doesn't mean you aren't a smartmouth either." He says, making me giggle. Then I look at the time.

"It's just two o'clock, shouldn't you go home?" I ask. He shrugs. I roll my eyes and open the doors.

"Are they mad at you?" He asks. I stare in amazement.

"Dang right they're mad!" I exclaim. Then I hear someone walking over. I slam the doors again and hide under the desk. I hear someone knock on the door. Mike opens it.

"Do you need something, Mr. Fazbear?" He asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Have you seen Jacklyn lately?" He asks. Mike hums.

"No, not since the party this morning. She did good, huh?" Mr. Fazbear sighs.

"Yes, but people are still worried about Foxy biting someone. Parents are scared that Jacklyn might bite someone as well."

"Isn't that a bit prejudiced?" Mike asks.

"How so?"

"It's because of her teeth, isn't it?"

"Yes, actually. It is unfair, but she either stays onstage or I might get sued. Which means that they get thrown away if I lose." I feel guilty. I yelled at Freddy because they didn't want to be thrown away. I wait until Mr. Fazbear leaves before coming out.

"I have to go." I say. Mike smiles.

"Okay. See you tonight?" He asks. I give him a thumbs up and head to my room. Freddy's sitting on my bed. He looks really worried.

"Freddy?" I say. He looks up at me. Then before I know it, he's squeezing the life out of me.

"I'm sorry." He tells me. I smile and hug back.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I won't go offstage anymore if you don't want me to." I say. He nods.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have threatened you like that. I'd never hurt you, okay?" He mutters.

"Okay...I love you." I tell him quietly.

"I love you too. By the way, you're grounded for using that word."

"Goddangit!"

"Still love me?"

"Having second thoughts!" Freddy laughs.

**Authors Note: sorry if it's short! But I still hope you like it! And some fluff with Bonnie and Chica is coming soon! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: hey guys! Sorry this is late! But I still hope you like it!**

"How long have I been grounded?" I groan. Bonnie looks at the clock and smirks.

"About seven minutes." I sigh loudly.

"This isn't fair! I can't even have dessert, and Chica's making brownies tonight!" I whine. Bonnie grins.

"Complaining won't end it any sooner." He tells me. I rest my head on his shoulder and feel involuntary tears building up. One spills over, Andi wipe it away quickly. But Bonnie sees, and hugs me.

"Will they make Mr. Fazbear close this place down?" I ask quietly. Bonnie shakes his head.

"No. As big of a hit as you are with the kids, I don't think any parents will sue." He says. I hug him back.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Don't worry about it. We probably should've told you before you came onstage." He tells me. I shake my head.

"I would've anyway." He smiles and rubs my head.

"You're a good kid though." He says. I shrug. Chica walks in.

"Dinner's ready!" She says. Bonnie and I walk into the kitchen. I see Foxy there too. He smiles at me, and I smile back. "Let's eat!" Chica exclaims. I giggle, then laugh loudly.

"Wow, you really take that catchphrase to heart!" I say. She looks down at her bib, then laughs. So does everyone else. Then we line up to cover our plates. After I get my food, I go back into my room and close the door. Which is almost impossible because Freddy busted it open earlier. I lie down on my bed and stare at my food, as if waiting for it to move. Someone gently knocks on the door.

"Ye alright, lass?" Foxy asks. I sigh and open the door. He walks in, looking at the broken door latch. "Chica says she'll fix that tomorrow." He tells me. I nod and and start to eat. Foxy closes the door and sits by me, grinning slyly.

"What?" I ask. He gives me a brownie.

"Don't tell Freddy I got ye that." He whispers. I grin and hug him.

"Thanks Foxy." I whisper back. He hugs me back, then we hear the door open. I look out and see Mike entering the building. I run up to him.

"Hi Mike!" I exclaim happily. He grins at me.

"Hey Jackie!" He replies, then looks past me. I turn to see everyone staring at Mike scarily. They don't blink, like they're in a trance. I snap my fingers, and they stop staring.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask. Freddy smiles.

"Yes, we're fine. But you'd better get in your office, Mike." He says, then turns to me. "And you should go to bed." I frown.

"I'm going to help Mike." I say stubbornly. Mike looks at me.

"Just do what they say, Jackie." He tells me. Then I see his eyes are focused on the vent. I pretend to pout and walk into my room. I close the door, then stuff a small futon I find in the closet under the blankets. I turn off my room lights and start to climb through the vent. Then I hear footsteps coming. I leap into bed and stuff the futon under it. Foxy comes in and sits by me. Then I see the screwdriver in his hand. He fixes my door latch, looking at the kitchen clock nervously. Then he looks at me.

"Lock the door as soon as I leave." He tells me. He hesitates at the door, then leans down and kisses my forehead. "If you hear screaming, just cover your ears." He leaves, closing the door behind him. I lock the door as it hits midnight. I climb into the vent and crawl toward the office. I reach the opening and jump out. I hit the ground on my feet and dash into the office. Mike's already checking the cameras.

"Bonnie's right outside!" He exclaims. I check the light.

"He's not here yet!" I say. Then I hear footsteps outside and instinctively shut the door. Then I check the light again. I see Bonnie's shadow. Mike looks out the right window.

"Chica's in the kitchen." He tells me. Then I check the left light again. Bonnie's gone, so I open the door. Then the clanking in the kitchen stops, and I check the right door light. Chica's staring at me through the window, her mouth hanging wide open. I scream and shut the door. Mike looks at the cameras, then runs to the left door. Bonnie's there, so he closes the door. Then he looks at the camera outside. His eyes widen.

"What is it?" I ask, looking at the camera. Where there should be a poster of Freddy, there's a gold colored Freddy. I blink, then look up and see it sitting down near us. I scream and jump back, hitting Mike. We both fall back and hit the floor. I feel a weird sensation as I look at it in the eyes. I turn away and cover Mike's eyes. "Don't look!" I exclaim. After a few seconds, I look again. The golden Freddy's gone. Mike and I get up. I check the clock. It's five o'clock. Then I see the power gauge. It's at 3%! Mike uses another odd word as the lights go out. Then I hear the Toreader March playing. I turn and see Freddy standing outside the door.

"Jacklyn, get under the desk and cover your ears." Mike mutters. I nod and do as he says quietly. The music stops. Footsteps approach us, then stop. I can actually HEAR my heartbeat. Then the six o'clock bell rings. The power comes back on, and Freddy is nowhere to be seen. I slide out from under the desk and latch onto Mike.

"Are you okay?" I ask, close to crying. Mike hugs me back.

"Yeah. Are you?" I nod, then we head to the front door. Mike hugs me again and leaves. He probably won't come back this time. I turn shakily and see Freddy walking to me. I run past him to my room. The door's locked. GODDANGIT!

"Shoot!" I mutter. Then I feel tightly gripping my shoulder.

"We need to talk." Freddy growls in my ear. He roughly grabs my arm and pulls me into a room that must be his. He grabs me by the shoulders and glares at me, his eyes black. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM!" He shouts. I flinch as he pushes me against the wall.

"Get off!" I say. He slaps me hard. I freeze, then feel tears pour down my face from the sharp sting.

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT! UNDERSTAND?!" Freddy yells. I curl up into a ball and nod. Freddy starts to leave, but what I say next stops him cold.

"You said you'd never hurt me..." He turns to me, his eyes normal again. He hugs me tightly, and I bury my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm so sorry. I love you." I nod, but don't let go. He doesn't either.

"I love you too." I say. After a few minutes of him still hugging me, I feel tired. I fall asleep against Freddy.

**Authors Note: wow. Hurt/comfort really hit this chapter, huh? Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: hey! I'm in a really good mood, despite school tomorrow. Anyway, one guest had quite a few words for Freddy in his review! I'm not mad, I actually found it hilarious! Enjoy the chapter!**

I wake up in my bed and wince at the throbbing in my cheek.

"Ah, shoot. He really slaps hard." I mutter. Then I realize that I don't hear a crowd. I run out to see Chica fixing breakfast. "Why aren't any kids here?" I ask. She grins.

"Good morning to you too! It's Saturday, so we're closed. Of course, Mike still has to guard tonight." She says, and I notice that her eyes flick over to me and back.

"You guys are mad at me, aren't you?" I ask. Chica shrugs.

"No! You only deliberately did the opposite of what we told you to do!" She says with mock cheerfulness. Then Bonnie walks in, yawning. He's smiling widely until he sees me. Then he just waves instead of the warm, friendly 'good morning' I usually get. Is everyone mad? I clench my teeth. They want to play the silent treatment, huh? Fine then. I sit down and get my own food while Chica serves Bonnie his. For some reason, that hurts. Then Freddy walks in ands sits down. He's not even looking at me, despite the hugfest last night.

"Mornin!" I hear Foxy say. I turn and wave at him, hoping he's not in on this. His eyes skip right over me. That's the last straw. A surge off anger rushes through me. My vision reddens. Before I know it, I'm launching my food covered plate at Foxy. It hits him, and he falls backward onto the floor. Everyone stares at me. I'm unable to control myself anymore and knock plates to the floor, shattering them.

"Jacklyn, stop!" Bonnie says. I whirl to them.

"SO NOW YOU'RE TALKING TO ME?! DO I REALLY HAVE TO SMASH PLATES TO GET YOU TO SAY SOMETHING?!" I scream. Then I run to the office and slam both doors down. I sit under the desk and cover my ears. I start sobbing until I hear a voice.

"It's me." A male voice says. I look up to see the gold Freddy from last night. I lock eyes with it.

"Jacklyn! Open the door!" Foxy yells.

"Goldie! Don't hurt her!" Freddy shouts. I continue to stare into its eyes. Then it disappears. The doors open without me pushing them. Freddy runs in and hugs me tightly. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Who was that?" I ask. Freddy looks sad as he lets go.

"That's my brother Goldie." He tells me.

"How does he teleport like that?" Bonnie gives me a funny look.

"We all can. How do you think we move so fast at night?" Chica slapsa his arm.

"We'll talk about that later! Goldie used to perform with Freddy. But then he was supposed to be replaced by Foxy, so he just...secluded himself. I wonder why he keeps a showing up to you?" She asks herself. Freddy shakes his head.

"That doesn't matter right now. Listen Jacklyn, and I need you to listen this time. Stay away from Goldie. If he tells you to do something, or go somewhere, don't. If he shows up, run. Got it?" I nod, and they lead me out of the office warily. Why are they so scared of Goldie? I know I told Freddy that I'd stay away from Goldie, but will I? I feel like I'll find out sooner rather than later.

**Authors Note: uh oh! Mystery! Sorry if it's really short! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: hey guys! New chapter yay! Enjoy!**

I sit down on the couch and turn the TV on. The only good thing that's on is a cartoon, so I leave it. I start thinking about how the others go crazy at night. What exactly causes it? I feel words coming out of my mouth.

"Were they programmed like this? Or is it something else?" A hand lands on my shoulder.

"What was that?" Foxy. I shake my head.

"Nothing." I say. He sits by me and scratches behind one of my ears with his hook.

"Ye can tell me lass." He tells me. "If something's wrong, just come ta me." I nod.

"Yeah, I will." I say. Foxy rubs my head and leaves. I immediately head to the backroom. I see a few old Freddy costumes. I crinkle my nose at the smell coming from one. I take the head off and look inside. Blood. That's all I see. Blood and shredded body parts. I scream and fall back to the floor. I cover my mouth and breathe deeply. Then I hear the door to the room close, leaving me in total darkness.

"It's me." Someone whispers in my ear. I scream so loud that my eardrums pop, and I run to the door. I yank at it, but it doesn't budge.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yell as I hear footsteps slowly approaching me. "FREDDY! FOXY! HELP ME!" I hit the door again and again. Someone's hand covers my mouth. I try to scream, but I can't.

"Shh, calm down. Just relax." A rough voice says. Tears stream down my face. "I'm going to let go. Promise you won't scream?" I nod. The person let's go and the lights flicker on. I whirl around to see Goldie. He looks at the door, then back to me.

"What do you want from me?!" I ask. Goldie shakes his head.

"I just want to warn you. They're all lying to you. They know EXACTLY what they're doing at night. They have complete control." He says. I shake my head.

"Then...they WANT to hurt me and Mike?" I ask incredulously.

"Not you. But Mike? Definitely. I don't know what they'll do if they catch you, but if they catch Mike?" Goldie simply looks at the blood filled costume.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask. Goldie shrugs.

"You don't need to. Just be more careful. Make a plan. No mistakes. Take no chances. Fight with everything you have. That doesn't require trust. Just know, I've been watching you since night one. I think you'll be fine. Good luck." He disappears just as the door is busted open, and everyone runs in. I step back and feel something crunch under my feet. I look down. An eyeball. I scream again and run past them.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I run into my room and leap into the vent. I crawl through it until I can't see my room anymore. Then I cry into my arms.

/time skip/

I open my eyes. Did I fall asleep? I crawl through the vent until I see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy talking. I listen to them.

"We can't let Jacklyn into the office tonight." Freddy says. Bonnie nods.

"Yeah. I don't want to force her to do anything, but we're almost at that point." He replies. Chica looks around.

"Have any of you seen her since she ran off?" She asks. Everyone shakes their heads. Foxy grins.

"I can't wait ta gut that Mike boy with me hook! It'll be a pleasure!" He says, and I whimper. Goldie was right. They know what they're doing. Freddy hums in thought.

"Foxy, have Jacklyn spend the night in the Cove. Don't let her leave, no matter what." He says. Foxy nods.

"Ye can count on me, Freddy." I glare and crawl back into my room. I force a scared look onto my face and walk to the office. I peer in.

"Foxy?" I call out quietly. They look at me. Foxy walks over and kneels down.

"What's wrong lass?" He asks. As if he actually cares.

"Goldie said he was going to kill me and Mike." I whisper and hug Foxy, struggling not to hit him. He hugs back and Bonnie strokes my hair. Foxy picks me up.

"How about ye spend the night in me Cove? I'll keep ya safe." He says. I nod and press my face into his shoulder as he carries me to Pirate's Cove. He lies me down on the bed and I close my eyes, a plan already firming in my head.

**Authors Note: it begins...*demonic laughter*! Hope you liked it! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: hey guys! I think I might make a little story thing where (in PMs or reviews) you can ask my story OCs questions! Which OCs will be specified in the bottom authors note. Enjoy!**

I wait until it hits midnight before I move. I pretend to have just woken up and see Foxy standing behind the curtain. I shuffle over to him, hoping that this works.

"Foxy?" I whisper. He turns and sees me. He closes the curtains and kneels down to my level.

"Ye should be in bed." He tells me. I hug him.

"I had a nightmare." I whimper. He hugs me tightly. When he goes to stand back up, I kick his feet out from under him. He trips, and I run. He reaches out and scratches me in the arm with his hook. I cry out and pull my arm away. I dash to the office. I reach the door, but it closes. "Mike! Open the door!" I yell. The door opens, and I charge inside. Mike stares at me.

"My God, what happened to your arm?!" He asks. I shake my head.

"I'll explain later! Keep watch!" I say, looking at my arm. The cut isn't deep, but it's long. Blood is beading up and leaking down my arm, like red tears. I look out the doorways. We're clear.

"Freddy's gone!" Mike says. I whirl around.

"Oh my God, that's not good." I reply, then hear a deep laugh. I look out the right door. I see a pair of black, white pupiled eyes outside. I yelp and close the door. 'Fight with everything you have', Goldie told me. I grin evilly. Alright then. I see that the desk fan is plugged in. I unplug it, and the power drainage slows. Mike nods, then looks at the left door. I check it and see Bonnie. He grabs my wrist. I scream and slap him as hard as I can. He pulls back, and I slam the door.

"Freddy's in the party room and Chica's in the kitchen!" Mike tells me. I open the right door.

"Check on Foxy!" I say. Mike looks.

"He's in the Cove. Bonnie's in the backroom." He replies. I open the left door, then check the right light out of habit. Chica! I slam the door. Chica's beak and head start twitching erratically. I shiver. Then I hear footsteps running outside the left door. I run to close it. But not fast enough. Foxy leaps in and tackles me.

"Bonnie! Get the guard!" Foxy yells. Bonnie walks in, his eyes black. I kick and punch Foxy, but he doesn't budge. Finally, I break down.

"I hate you!" I scream. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" They both freeze. I kick Foxy off and throw the desk fan at them. Bonnie leaps back, and Mike punches him. He falls out of the doorway, and I tackle Foxy. I push him out, and Mike closes the door. I start to cry, falling to my knees. Mike hugs me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I shake my head and stand up.

"They lied. They know what they do at night. This is all just a sick game to them." I say, then check the right door. Clear. I open the door, then check for Freddy carefully. Again, clear. The bell rings for six o'clock. Mike and I stare at each other in shock. Then I hug him again. He takes his jacket and runs to the front door. He hugs me one more time, then runs out. I head right back to the office and slam both doors.

"Jackie?" Chica calls out.

"Go away! I know all about your game!" I shout.

"But what about your arm?" Bonnie says from outside the left door. I shake my head and look at my arm. The bleeding has stopped, but it still hurts. Someone bangs on the door.

"Jackie! I didn't mean ta hurt ye! I'm sorry!" Foxy yells.

"GET THE F**K AWAY FROM ME!" I scream. They all stay silent as I continue. "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE ALL DEAD!"

"Jacklyn, open the door." Freddy says softly. I shake my head and bury my face into my knees. I cry, shaking my head when they ask for me to let them in. Finally, I get an idea. I get ready to run. I have to time this perfectly. I open the right door and dash at Freddy. He reaches his arms out to grab me. I leap as high as I can, and land on his shoulder. Then I throw myself into the vent, hitting my injured arm. I scream as it reopens. Then I crawl as fast as I can. I see a part of the vent that goes straight up. The roof! I stand and climb up to the grate. I roll myself over and kick it out. Then, ignoring the pain in my arm, I crawl out onto the roof.

**Authors Note:hope you liked it! The OCs that you can interview are: Eli, Naomi, Abra, Jacklyn, Brian, and Justin! If I left any out (that have their own story) sorry! They'll be in it too! Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: hey! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

I fall out of the vent and hit the roof hard. I yelp when I land on my cut. Tears leak down my face as dirt gets in it and a stinging burn goes through it. I curl up and sob loudly. I'm such an idiot. I should've let them take care of my arm. I look at it. I don't know how to properly doctor this, so I'll have to trust them. No matter what they've lied to me about. Which one of them do I trust the most?

"Foxy." I say aloud. I crawl back into the vent and crawl slowly to Pirate's Cove. Every time I use my arm, I wince from the sting. I reach the vent and see Foxy pacing around. I tap on the grate softly. He freezes, his flattened ears perking up. I tap it again, and his ears flick every few seconds. I would laugh, but the dull ache in my arm is turning into a sharp sting. "Foxy!" I whisper. He looks up at me. I kick out the vent, and it clatters to the floor loudly.

"What're ye doin up there?!" Foxy asks.

"I need your help. My arm's getting worse." I whisper. He holds his arms up.

"I'll catch ye, just jump down." He tells me. I hesitate for a second, then jump. He catches me and sets me down. I flinch when he hugs me tightly. He lets go after a few seconds and leads me to the bed. I lie down, and he turns to leave.

"Where are you going?" I ask quietly.

"To get bandages, I'll be right back." He replies. I lie here for a few minutes nervously. Foxy finally returns with a bottle of peroxide and some bandages. He kneels down beside me, bottle in hand. "Just hold your breath." He mutters. I take a deep breath and hold it as he pours the peroxide on my cut. I try not to scream and hit the wall with my good arm. Foxy wraps the bandages around my arm. I whimper and hug him.

"I love you." I say. Remember when I said he hugged me tightly when I first jumped down? Well, this made it feel like a feather landed on me.

"I love ye too." He replies. I feel really tired, but then I hear cars pull up. I start to get up, but Foxy pushes me back down gently. "Just sleep. Ye need it lass." He tells me. I nod and close my eyes.

**Authors Note: sorry if it's short! I'm having some writers block! Hope you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: haven't done this in awhile! I'm waiting for some more requests in Not Perfect, But Alright. Enjoy guys!**

I wake up with a headache, and I whimper from the pain. Foxy's by me in an instant.

"Are ye feeling alright lass?" He asks. I nod and look around.

"Where are Bonnie and the others?" I ask him nervously. He sighs and scratches behind my ears with his hook.

"Why can't ye just trust us?" His ears are flat against his head, and his tail droops. It's like he's a cat. I still feel a bit of anger boil up.

"You all lied to me. And you expect me to trust you again just like that?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Jack, it was fer yer own good." He says. I sit up quickly, making my head pound. But I don't care.

"For my own good?! You want to kill my best friend, but you think it's for my own good?! The only one that hasn't lied to me is Goldie! If anyone's worth trusting, it's him!" I shout. He flinches, and Freddy runs in. His eyes widen when he sees me.

"Jacklyn? We were all so worried about you!" He exclaims.

"Oh please! That's just another lie!" I retort. He and Foxy flinch. I start to get up, but freeze as Goldie appears at the curtain. Foxy turns and growls like a feral animal. Freddy stares at him.

"Goldie, you hypocrite. You're just going to kill Mike too." He deadpans. Goldie glares.

"Liar. It's LONG past time for this to stop. Nothing's controlling you. None of us HAVE to do this." He replies, then looks at me. "If you ever need my help, just click on Camera 2B when no one's there. Got it?" He asks. I nod, looking over at the vent. It's too high to reach, and they won't fall for the same trick twice. So instead I run outside...right into Bonnie. He blinks and then hugs me.

"Are you okay! I was so scared!" He starts to say more, but I push him away and run toward the bathrooms. I hear him chase after me as I run into the girl's bathroom and into a stall. I lock it and realize how stupid this is. They could just climb under the door and-then I'm in the backroom. I whirl around and see Goldie.

"Handy trick huh?" He asks, grinning widely. I nod shakily and close the door.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I whisper. He sighs.

"I don't blame you for being a little suspicious, but you don't really know. I'm just asking you to believe that I'll help you, not hurt you." He replies. I sit down and look at the costume that still has blood leaking from it.

"Why would they do this?" I ask Goldie. He shrugs.

"I don't think there ever was a reason. We just...did it one night. I think the day was really stressful at the time. And we enjoyed it. I guess we just got a thrill from it." He answers, then laughs bitterly. "At some point, we even made a little game out of it. And we've still been using that method for years." I nod and stiffen when I hear footsteps.

"Jackie? Come on, just hear me out!" Bonnie calls. I don't answer, but listen anyway. "We don't want to hurt you! Just please come out! We...we all love you! Just trust us!" He sounds close to tears, and I turn to Goldie.

"Can you come tonight and bring me to the office?" I ask. He nods, so I walk out. Bonnie sees me and smiles. Tears are staining his face.

"Jackie!" He yells, and hugs me. I hesitantly hug him back and try to trust him.

"I love you guys." I tell him.

"We all love you too. Don't EVER forget that." He replies.

I know this will come back to bite me.

**Authors Note: hope you liked it! See you later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Another update after messing around with MMD! It's been awhile since I updated this, so here you go!**

I follow Bonnie to the kitchen and check the clock. It's about ten o'clock, and I start to bite my fingernails. Bonnie turns to look at me and frowns.

"Are you okay Jacklyn?" He asks. I look up at him and nod.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What kind of pizza are we making?" I reply. He grins and pulls some flour out of a cabinet.

"Chica doesn't want to cook tonight, so let's see what we can do!" I grin and open the fridge.

"Uh...how about...banana peppers, olives, and pineapple?" I ask. At Bonnie's curious expression, I smile. "If we ruin it, at least it would've been bad anyway!" I explain. He laughs and starts to roll the pizza dough.

/time skip/

Freddy walks in and clears his throat. I look up at the clock. Eleven thirty?! Already?!

"What're you guys up to?" He asks suspiciously. I grin.

"Bonnie and I are making a pizza!" I reply, then we hear a loud pop and a splattering noise in the oven. Bonnie laughs, and I wince. "Well, it _was _a pizza." I say. Freddy smiles and shakes his head.

"Anyway, I came to give you the news." He tells us. I wash my hands off in the sink and get a towel.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask as Bonnie washes his hands. Freddy holds out a note. I take it and read it aloud. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is to be given renovations and new animatronics. Scott Fazbear, the owner of the resteraunt, declared 'We'll be quadrupling the size and the fun! We can have four parties at once with the original animatronics as well as brand new ones!'. Renovations are scheduled for next week." I look at Freddy. Bonnie smiles.

"That's great! Now we'll have more room and some new friends!" He exclaims. I smile too, and so does Freddy. Then I hear the front door open and footsteps walk down the hallway. I lock eyes with Freddy and Bonnie, then take a step back.

"GOLDIE!" I yell, and I'm instantly teleported into the office. Mike, who's sitting in the chair, yelps. Then he stares.

"How did you do that?" He asks. I shrug and look at the clock. Twelve. I hear footsteps outside and check the light. Nothing's there. I turn around and look at Mike. He's checking the cameras. "I can't find Bonnie!" He exclaims. I open my mouth to talk, then I hear a quiet groan that runs a chill down my back. I turn and punch the door button. It makes a clicking noise, but doesn't close. I turn around to run, but Bonnie yanks me outside with a screech. I scream.

"MIKE!" Bonnie covers my mouth and pulls me towards Pirate Cove. I kick and thrash out wildly, then elbow him in the stomach. He isn't fazed at all, he just pushes me into the room. I stand, but Foxy holds me down. I look up at his eyes, but they lack any emotion at all. He picks me up and carries me into the backroom. I bite his arm, but he just growls and slaps me. Tears rush out of my eyes. _Foxy hit me! _Foxy lays me down on the metal table and straps me down.

"Just relax lassie." He mutters as he walks to the other side of the room, where I can't see. After a minute, I feel Foxy digging into my head with something cold. _What is that?! _"This won't hurt a bit." I start to squirm, then I feel really tired. I try to keep my eyes open, but they won't stay.

"I...hate...you..." I whisper with what's left of my energy. He looks sad.

"I'm sorry Jackie." He says, then kisses my head. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Authors Note: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! Hope you all liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I just got a Guest review asking me to continue, so here you go! I left you guys on a cliffhanger last time, so I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

I wake up in my room, and I feel weird around my head. I reach up and wince when I touch bandages. What did Foxy do to me?! I sit up and look in a mirror. There's a bloodstain around my head, and I start to freak out. _How long have I been out? What happened? What's the date? WHERE'S MIKE?! _I run out of my room and see the others sitting at the table. They all grin at me like nothing ever happened.

"Look who finally woke up!" Chica exclaims. "We were starting to get-" I snap.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! WHERE THE HELL IS MIKE?!" I yell, darkness tinting my vision. Everyone looks surprised, and Freddy frowns.

"Jacklyn, don't use that kind of language." He says. "This is what happens when you hang around with people like Mike."

"SCREW YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, FOR THAT MATTER?!" I continue. Foxy walks over, sadness covering his features. But it's a lie. Everything they've told me is a lie.

"Jackie...lass, I'm sorry..." He says softly. I shake my head and back up, then whirl around and run towards the backroom. _Mike can't be dead, he CAN'T be! _I lock the door behind me, then look inside all of the spare suits. Nothing. No bodies. _But what if the staff cleaned them out? How long was I asleep?_

"Goldie, are you here?" I ask out loud. The golden bear doesn't show up. I look up at the vent and use the table to jump up into it. I crawl through it until I see the Office. I make sure that no one's here, then slide out onto the floor. I close both doors and look at the clock. It's eight AM, but what's the date? I look around until I see a newspaper on the monitors that wasn't there when Mike and I were in here. I look at the date. Two days after Foxy did...whatever he did to me! I start to panic as footsteps approach both doors. I leap under the desk and cover my mouth with my hands. A knock.

"Jacklyn?" Bonnie calls out. "We know you're in here, come on out. Mike's okay, we weren't able to get him." I don't answer.

"Jacklyn, open the door." Freddy says from the other door. "We won't hurt you, it's okay to come out." I start to shake, but still don't say anything.

"Jackie...lass, I'm sorry..." Foxy whispers from the left door. "Please, let me in. It'll be just me. I'll answer any questions ye ask, and I won't lie this time. I promise." I slowly crawl out from under the desk and open the door carefully. Foxy walks in, and I shut the door. He hugs me tightly, and I stiffen. "I love ye...so much..." He says. I finally hug back, pressing my face into his chest. He rubs my back gently with his hook.

"What did you do to me?" I ask quietly.

"I temporarily disabled you..." He replies. I whimper and hug him more tightly.

"Is Mike okay?"

"Aye. He survived. He's okay, but I don't know if he'll be coming back tonight." Foxy answers. I pull away from the hug and realize how rough Foxy looks. His fur is more mussed than usual, and there are bags under his eyes. He looks exhausted.

"I love you Foxy..." I mutter. Foxy grins and hugs me again.

"I love ye too." He replies.

/time skip/

I'm eating lunch silently, waiting for cars to pull up for a party. When they do, I go onstage and plaster a fake smile on my face. I hope it's convincing, because it's the best I can do. Kids and parents storm in, and Freddy grins.

"Hey kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" He exclaims, looking down at the crowd. "Who's special day is it today?" A small boy raises his hand, a large grin on his face. I notice some teenagers who DON'T look like they're enjoying themselves at all. I keep the grin on, but watch them for a few seconds.

"Well, happy birthday Jason! How about we sing him the Birthday Song everyone?" Chica asks. I start singing with the others.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Jason! Happy birthday to you!_" I see the teenagers staring at me, and I stare back. They all look nervous and look away. _What's wrong with them...?_

**Authors Note: Finishing here! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
